The present invention relates to mechanism, for a vehicle door latch.
Known vehicle door latches are lockable using a “free wheeling” principle. Thus, with the door unlocked, lifting of an outside door handle causes the door latch to open. Conversely, with the door locked, lifting of the outside door handle is still possible but a transmission path between the outside door handle and components of the door latch that retains the door in the closed position is broken. Essentially, a break is created in the transmission path. The components on the door handle side of the break are caused to move with the door handle while the components on the other side of the break do not move. A problem with this type of locking is that a space has to be provided for the components on the handle side of the break to move when the handle is lifted.